Assassins
by pirate-queen-of-sixteen
Summary: Two girls free falling from an elevator and awaken with amnesia in Orthanac. What happens next? I don't even know! First chapter up, more to come soon. PG13 for the appearance of Gimli, battles, and Lord only knows what else.


**Disclaimer**: Lord of the Rings owns me, not vice-versa...  
  
**Summary**: The story of two girls being sent to Middle Earth and suffering from amnesia. What happens when they awaken in Orthanac and are sent out as assassins? Heck, even I don't know that. So strap yourself in for the ride. Not meant to be a Mary-Sue in any way. Please review!!!

**Dedicated**: To Laura, thanks for getting me hooked on fan fictions!  
  
{ Expresses thoughts }

* * *

Two figures exited the building where they had been for a couple of hours. The coldness of the outside took their breath away, both huddling down in their jackets. They had just been let out from their last class of the day. The college wasn't large so they began the walk to their dorm. They finally reached their room and each threw their stuff down quickly. The beds were on large stilts and the girls had fashioned a 'relaxing area' underneath each of them. Turning on lamps and sitting on beanbags they settled in for a while. Both girls picked up their laptops and set them in their laps. ( a/n: putting the _lap_ in _lap_top )

Soon the sounds of instant messaging were ringing within the room. Slowly, but surely, they were making plans for the night. Both of them were single, perhaps it was because they weren't the 'hottest' people in the world, or perhaps they just hadn't found the right people. At that point in time it seemed as if they were to meet at The City Overview, a restaurant on top of the tallest building in the city. The plans were made for nine-o'-clock that night. This gave them almost four hours to get ready. They shut down the mini-computers and took turns in the shower. Then it grew hectic.

"Have you seen my crimper? I can't find it anywhere!"

"Nope, haven't seen it. Where's my eye shadow?"

"It's in here!"

This continued for some time, each yelling to the other for something. The hours flew by and finally they were ready. The taller was dressed in khaki pants and a cameo shirt with bell-sleeves, the other in jeans and a red turtleneck, also with bell-sleeves. They jumped into the silver beetle and began to cruise swiftly through the crowded streets of the downtown area.

They parked in one of the lower levels in the parking deck and jumped out. The ear-splitting noises of cars, horns, and people could be heard. One managed to get the attention of her companion and pointed in the direction of a staircase that led down to the streets. They jogged down and waited on the street-corner for the traffic to allow them passage. Finally the traffic lights turned red and they crossed over.

Before them an enormous building towered ominously against the evening backdrop. Pushing through the revolving door they paused, again, in awe by the massive beauty of the lobby. The room rose magnificently to a painted dome. The voices of many echoed quietly from every corner.

After waiting in a short line, they finally entered an elevator. Now, this elevator was not like most. It was located in a dome attached to the building. The elevator itself was made mainly of glass, as was the encasement. Unfortunately, the breathtaking ride ended when they reached the restaurant entrance. Each of the girls looked at their appearance one last time.

"Ready for this?"

The comment was made from one to another, but both paused to think about it. Suddenly the doors opened and they stepped into the elegant room. Though the room itself was decorated grandly, the atmosphere was nothing but relaxing. It was a Friday night so it was filled with kids from the college. Two waving hands signified that their friends had seen them and were motioning for them to join. They found the table easily and were quickly seated and overlooking the menu hungrily.

After what seemed like an eternity the waitress finally took their orders and brought them their drinks. Soon a pointless conversation was started over what the next _Pirates of the Caribbean_ movie was going to be about. Of course, no one knew, so that soon ended. Out of the corner of her eye, one of the girl's spots two guys heading in their direction. At the sight of them she groaned loudly with dismay. { Great, just what we need. }

"Don't look now girls, but Brian and Brad are headed this way."

At this news rest of the table showed their disappointment at this event. The woman's companion couldn't help but make a comment.

"Why couldn't they just stay far away from here, and the college for that matter."

The males made it to the table, leaned against, and, with a disgustingly perfect smile, Brian asked,

"So, how are you lovely ladies tonight?"

The group looked at the pair with looks that would have killed, had they been able to. Brad and Brian, they were two of the biggest, dumbest, jerks in the school. They thought they could do anything just because they were jocks. They had their fun, when they weren't throwing around the pigskin, playing any girl in their sights. Most girls in school fell for them, as they were cute, but the twosome couldn't stand them.

"Well, Brad, we were doing just fine until we were interrupted."

The blond retorted harshly while rolling her eyes in disgust. She, amongst them all, hated Brad the most.

"Hey, babe, no need to be mean. We just wanted to see if you girls would be interested in dancing."

At this the entire group of young women looked at one another in a mixture of shock and disbelief. Was this real and, if so, what were their other motives? The two girls, from earlier, glanced at each other and, without a word, held a conversation. The brunette broke the gaze and spoke first.

"Uh, no thanks..we'll pass. Sorry everyone, we're gonna jet."

"But you haven't even eaten anything yet!"

At one of the girl's comments the dark haired threw her a glare that quickly silenced any protest. Saying goodbye the two girls stood up from their seats and walked quickly to the elevator from before.

"Whew, I'm glad we got out of there."

"Yeah, you're telling me. Who knows that those two were up to."

"I wonder how they'll get rid of them."

"Or they won't, they'll probably go dancing."

"Oh, yea-AHH!"

The blond was in the midst of agreeing with her friend's suspicion when the elevator began to pick up speed and then started a free fall. Both girls were thrown around violently until there was a resounding crash, and then darkness.

* * *

A/N: OK, so I started on this long ago, just never finished it. I'm not even sure where it's going. I kinda thought the elevator thing was original. Just wait to see what happens! Please review! I'd love it!


End file.
